Tributes of the Quell
by Goldilocks775
Summary: Everyone knows about the second and third Quarter Quells, but what about the first one? Who were the tributes condemned by their district to fight to the death, and, more importantly, why? T because it's the Hunger Games.


Everybody knows about the second and third quarter quell, but what about the first one? Who were the tributes condemned by their district to fight to the death, and why?

 **DISTRICT ONE**

 **Female**

She was the daughter of a particularly cruel mayor, in a particularly cruel decade. Her father made sure that she would not go into the games, by rigging the bowl and being in charge of the training centre. He made sure that his princess did not have to endure a single second of hard-core training.

She was well-fed and adorned in beautiful clothes and jewellery, while the other kids were starving and dressed in rags.

How can you get revenge on someone all powerful, in charge of the Capitol's favourite district?

You send their kid to the Hunger games, that's how.

 **Male**

A scrawny kid who lived off tesserae and spent his life training. He wasn't the most handsome or the most talented boy, and he wanted to be a dentist. His district knew that this was not their year to win, and they sent someone they could afford to lose.

He was not a career. He was just an unremarkable, under-fed boy, and now he has to die.

 **DISTRICT TWO**

 **Female**

 _Vote for me!_ The posters scream. Her grinning face gleamed down from the posters stuck all around the district. _Vote for me!_

They do.

 **Male**

A massive boy with more muscles than brains. Everyone knew him, and everyone hated him. Ever since he punched that little kid in the side of the head, and ever since that little kid had taken his last breath, he was the most hated man in the district. And he still wondered why he was picked.

 **DISTRICT THREE**

 **Female**

You know that saying, "Know your enemy"?

She happened to know her enemy too well. Her enemy was the Capitol, and she was not afraid to voice her dislike.

Constantly getting in trouble, her district thought of a way to shut her up.

After all, it was the right choice.

They weren't getting punished for her mistakes any more.

It was the right choice.

It was definitely the right choice.

Definitely.

 **Male**

A malnourished teen from the outskirts of district three. He wasn't smart like the rest of the district. He didn't have a job in the factories, and neither did his parents. He was unhelpful, simply getting in the way.

They didn't need him.

 **DISTRICT FOUR**

 **Female**

She was a quiet girl who mostly kept to herself. No-one really knew her. She never had a day of training, and she spent most of her time swimming and reading. She was smart and fast, but not talented enough to be of much use.

Sure, she caught a few fish here and there, but hey, what's a few fish, right?

 **Male**

The son of a fisherman, one of the more brazen youths. His district didn't really have any other choice, and he was the one they decided to pick.

Not because of any negative reasons.

They picked him because he was the strongest and most willing person to be picked. Maybe he had a chance.

 **DISTRICT FIVE**

 **Female**

She was only a community home kid. She stole food for her and her little brother, and they had only been caught one time.

Unfortunately, that one time was a week before the reaping.

 **Male**

So just because you go for a joyride in a peacekeepers car, you get sent to the hunger games.

It wasn't fair! That old man ran into him!

 **DISTRICT SIX**

 **Female**

She didn't mean to blow up that machine, honest.

 **Male**

He didn't mean to help her blow up that machine, honest.

 **DISTRICT SEVEN**

 **Female**

The tree she cut just happened to fall on a lumberjack, and look what happened to her. Her stupid district will sure get what's coming to them if she wins. She'll make sure of it.

 **Male**

He was poor. He was clumsy. He was foolish. He lit the forest on fire.

 **DISTRICT EIGHT**

 **Female**

Her idiot father gets into one stupid drunken fight, kills one stinking middle-aged man, sets the stupid freaking justice building on fire and screams " _BLOODY MURDER!"_ at two A.M and they get their revenge on him by voting her into a bloody death match. Idiotic, stupid, stinking, stupid, freaking, bloody, _stupid_ morons.

 **Male**

Another kid from a community home. He was called up onto the stage for no apparent reason, twisting a strip of yellow fabric between his fingers, and muttering insanely.

District eight took pity on this poor boy, and they knew he wouldn't win. He had an incurable illness that would kill him before he turned twenty. He was not being fed well, and his mind couldn't tell the difference between day and night. They were simply being kind. At least he would have a week of good food.

 **DISTRICT NINE**

 **Female**

Her mother told the peacekeepers about the uprising that was being planned, and she rattled off a list of names. Of course it didn't help that the peacekeepers rewarded her in money, food, and clothes.

379 people were executed the next day for betrayal of the Capitol, and her district told her exactly what they thought of her by sending her tiny, twelve year old daughter into the hunger games.

 **Male**

In the outlying districts of Panem, murders are always unsolved.

Or so he thought.

 **DISTRICT TEN**

 **Female**

Her smile is always getting her classmates into trouble, because she blames everything bad that happens on them, when it's really her who did it. And the peacekeepers always believe her, because who could resist those big blue eyes and sparkling white teeth?

Apparently her district can.

She's not smiling as her name is called out.

This time, the smile is worn by her classmates.

 **Male**

So all you do is decide to become vegetarian, and free a few cows, and you're sent to the hunger games.

 **DISTRICT ELEVEN**

 **Female**

It was only a few nightlock berries she snuck into the mayor's dinner.

It was only a few coins she stole from his house.

It was only a few seconds it took for her district to think of someone to send.

 **Male**

You know the story of the boy who cried wolf?

This was the boy who cried Tracker-Jacker.

 **DISTRICT TWELVE**

 **Female**

She broke a few rules.

She got a few people in trouble with the head peacekeeper.

She stole a few coins.

She stole a few lumps of coal.

Her district needed someone to send.

They picked her.

 **Male**

He was a down-to-earth, stable boy.

He always knew exactly what he was doing.

He always knew exactly what he wanted.

He had hopes, and he had dreams.

But being picked to fight to the death was not one of them.

 **Thoughts? I know that this story has been done already, but this is my version. The victor of the second quarter quell is up to you. Use your imagination and just think about who might have won.**

 **Feel free to tell me what needs work, and what you thought was good. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
